Deported
by Mori Belicov Hathaway
Summary: Summary: Dimitri is from Siberia but currently lives in the States with his wife, but when he caught her cheating on him and she requests the divorce, Dimitri finds himself on a deadline before his visa expires and he is deported back to Russia unless….. READ INSIDE FOR THE FULL SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Unless… he finds another American girl he can marry in the two months they gave him before he has to go back to Baia.

**Hey everyone! So, this is my new story, don't worry I'm not bailing on my other ones, but I've had this story in my head for a while now and nobody has done it, (if they did I couldn't find it so…) **

**Anyway, special thanks to my new beta: ****XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**Disclamer: I don't own VA, just the plot and any character that you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"Sorry, your application for a citizenship has been denied." The voice at the other side of the glass sounded bored. As if he had better things to do than this.

"What? But that can't be." Dimitri said, shocked. He had been sure that he was going to get a citizenship in the United States; he had given the tests, and his paperwork was in order. He had counted on it.

"We are sorry Mr. Belikov, but that is the way things are." The guy from the civil registration said.

This couldn't be happening. Dimitri was thinking as he exited the building and called a cab to get back the hotel he was currently living in; ever since his soon to be ex-wife had dumped him.

He had come to the states in a student's visa, all the way from Siberia. In college he had met Tasha. At the time, he had been so blinded as to what he thought was love that he hadn't thought twice about marrying her. And of course, he had stayed well after the visa had expired, he didn't care though, since he had married an American women, he could live here.

Of course, not 2 years after they had gotten married, Tasha started to act strange. She would stay working late, and go on working trips that took whole weekends.

But Dimitri didn't think much of it. He loved his wife and wanted to support her decision to work, even when he could have easily supported both of them with his work.

He was so supportive, that one night, he decided he would surprise his beautiful wife with a romantic dinner, maybe a picnic in the moonlight he thought to himself, and went to her office.

What he found make him dump the basket with the food to the ground. Her wife, the love of his life since college, was having sex with some guy on her desk.

The rest just happened after that. They had separated, and not a week after, she had filed for divorce. He accepted it; he couldn't bear to look at her after that. And he became a cold man, he stopped trusting people.

What he hadn't considered though, was that since he was divorced of her now, that meant he had to go back to Siberia.

That meant he would lose his job, would have to say goodbye to his friends, his whole life was here now. He was not about to let that happen.

And just as he was about to get into his car, a perfect solution occurred to him.

**Liked it? Comments are highly appreciated, and if you liked it go check my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All he had to do was find another American girl to marry, just for a short while, until he could try for his residence again.

Now the question was, how was he going to find a girl willing to marry him? he could always pay someone to do it but if the consule found out he was in deep shit. No, he needed someone that he could say was in love with to marry, no money required.

He decided to start right away and just as he turned to the next street he spotted a little coffee shop. Thinking that it was as good a place to start as any he entered the shop and sat down. Several women passed by him and he studied them, but he couldn't pick one; at the end he gave up and decided to look somewhere else.

Just as he stood up he collapsed against another person who was coming the other way carrying (I might add) really hot chocolate, which ended up all over Dimitri's shirt.

He suppressed the need to yelp in pain and looked at the person in front of him... And was shocked speechless. She was a beautiful woman, maybe 5'5 with long brown almost black hair beautiful brown eyes, small nose, and a very generous body,

It took Dimitri a moment to realize that she was speaking to him and that he was just staring at her like an idiot.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Dimitri asked her.

"that I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you all wet." She apologized.

"Oh no that's okay, really; I'm Dimitri by the way."

"I'm Rose, I wish there was a way to repay you, how about I pay to get that cleaned up?"

"Hey, don't worry about it, you don't have to..." but just then Dimitri had the perfect idea.

"Well, maybe there is something you could do," he trailed off.

"Yeah?" Rose asked,

"Go out with me..."

**So sorry for the tardiness, and the shortness, but I really have NO time to even write this days, I got up earlier today in order to finish this, but I promise, next chapter is going to be better and way longer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorite alerted the story, you have no idea how much it meant to me, I didn't know the story would be so well received, and you were the ones that inpulsed me to write even this little. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

03bonnieandclyde

**yeah, sorry sometimes I make that mistake, my penname is spelled belicov too but I like it that way, for the story though I promise I will check that mistake :** )

RozaRocks

Really fantastic story idea. It's different and I like it. Poor Dimitri. Tasha is such a bi*$h. Looking forward to reading more :)

**A: thanks so much, and yeah Tasha totally is, I wish that Richelle would let on more about her though, I feel like parts of her story are not told. **

Guest

Like your story. Update soon. Waiting sucks.

**A: yeah I know, and I'm sorry but school really is never ending… **

ladymoroe97

**A: Already sent you a PM. **

Guest

Awww, the first meeting. For the date, make it a beach-side picnic, or a casual restaurant. If you want ideas.

**A: thanks for your ideas, I'm going to definitely use them, **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED FAVORITED ALERTED, THIS STORY**

**sorry if you asked me a question and I didn't answer please Pm me if you did and I didn't answer, I haven't ipdted this story in a while and I can't rememebr. **

**Some people told me they wanted to know what was happening inside D's and R's heads so this chapter is going to be in first person. **

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

I had everything set up for tonight, I had decided to make a picnic on the beach, just at sunset like in chic-flicks, cliché but it would be perfect for making Rose fall in love with me. I did feel a bit guilty about what I was doing but all I needed was a little more time, as soon as I was married I could apply for a citizenship or something and everything would be alright, I could even pay Rose for the trouble, after the paperwork was in order of course, money was no really an issue for me.

Now all I had to do was wait and hope that this plan would work.

**RPOV**

Just a little more makeup and I was ready to go. My outfit consisted on a light white dress with a red flower pattern, and red ballerinas, nothing too formal, Dimitri had just said that it would be a surprise where he was taking me, and I was fine with that.

It was pure luck that I had been in that cafeteria that day, I had just gone there from a very important job interview at Ivashkov Industries, and if everything turned out, I would be out to work in exotic places in just one month.

**(Looks like things got complicated for Dimitri…. (I was going to leave it at that but decided to continue, this is much too short XD)**

**DPOV**

When I saw Roza in that beautiful white and red dress I had to remind myself to close my mouth. She looked stunning, the dress accentuated her curves but made her look sexy and pretty opposed to some slutty looking women I had encountered. I went to meet her half way.

"Hey gorgeous." I said walking up to her.

"Well hello there beautiful," she teased me but I could notice a slight blush in her cheeks and loved to have that effect on her.

"Shall we?" I asked her motioning for her to follow me, when she spotted the picnic she gave an intake of breathe and I was glad that I had thought of doing it.

"it's beautiful" she said her heart warming up by the gesture.

"yes you are." Dimitri said looking at her, and trying to fake a dreamless expression, in fact that wasn't hard to achieve, she was really beautiful, but he needed her swooning on her feet if he was going to make his plan work, so until she said the "I do" he was going to be the perfect boyfriend, he would bring her flowers and send her gifts at her office with some silly notes.

However as he sat down he forgot about his very defined plan and instead was himself, he was surprised about how much he was enjoying himself, Roza was a really interesting person, and he clung to her every word as he discovered they were pretty much alike in many things like the same tastes for restaurants books and movies.

Against his better judgement that told him to keep all possible distance he told her a few things about his personal life, about his family back in Russia and how much he missed them, about his friends here and even about his divorce.

Rose listened to him eagerly and she didn't seem troubled by the fact that he was divorced.

Finally they decided to head back and Dimitri dropped her off at her house. Dimitri was nervous as to how to say goodbye to her, should he kiss her goodnight? On her cheek? He didn't understand why he was so nervous, but he was. He kept telling himself it was because he needed to cause a good impression but in truth he knew that it was because it was Rose and not anyone else.

He stopped the car and Rose turned around to face him.

"I had an amazing time,"

"me too. Would you like to go out again?" Dimitri asked.

"I would love to." She said and she started to lean in, he did too but as they were about to kiss she turned her head slightly to the left so he ended up kissing her cheek instead.

She said goodbye a bit rushed and stepped out of the car, after promising to call her Dimitri left and Rose walked to her porch. She closed the door behind her and breathed deep tonight she had had such an amazing time but she couldn't let him get his hopes up like that and then break up with him if she got the job she wanted she would be gone in a month, two months tops.

But oh well, she thought, there was no reason to break up with him yet, after all, she really liked him and besides, there was no way their relationship would turn serious if they were together just a couple of months right?


End file.
